A Night At The Movies
by Faye-Naruse
Summary: As a sort of 'thank you', Eiri takes Shuichi to the movies for a night! Who knew they'd encounter an extreme lust problem, stupid teens, and a fat homophobe! Might it have been the full moon's fault...? R&R! ShuxYuki [ONESHOT]


A/N: Yet another one-shot! The inspiration for this one was based off a Friday at the movies I had. I went to see Pulse with my friends and these guys we knew were shooting BB gun pellets at us through straws, so that's where I got the idea of the stupid teen boys in the back. Let me tell you: those little suckers hurt like hell! I got hit like 20 times on the back and a few times on the arms! And they sting after -.- But it was still fun being there! well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or the movie, Pulse.

Summary: As a sort of 'thank you', Eiri takes Shuichi to the movies for a night! Who knew they'd encounter an extreme lust problem, stupid teens, and a fat homophobe! Might it have been the full moon's fault...? plz R&R! ShuxYuki ONE-SHOT

Warning: A few curse words and a quick flashback...the rest is in the summary :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A Night At The Movies**_

"Shu? What's wrong?" Eiri called from the doorway of his office with a sigh. He didn't usually care to ask such things, but he was starting to feel uneasy; Shuichi hadn't talked to him for three whole days. Not even a 'hello' or a 'good-bye' was heard from the small boy. He noticed that when Shuichi wasn't at work, he just sat on the couch watching television with a slight frown and arms crossed. Eiri would be up late typing and by the time he reached the bedroom, he would find Shu already asleep with a troubled expression.

"Took you long enough to notice, but...it's nothing, nothing at all." Shuichi stared at the TV defiantly, as if daring it to ask him the same question. Eiri rolled his eyes and moved toward the couch.

"Sure it's nothing...that's why you've been attempting to blast laser beams out of your eyes to destroy the TV for the last 3 days. You shouldn't blame it for your troubles." He sat beside the boy with a smirk.

Shuichi shot a glare at the man beside him and turned back to the TV. He was trying very hard to keep his cool and not flip out like he usually would by now. He'd waited three days for Eiri to say sorry to him and he could wait longer if needed. He was getting that sorry, dammit!

"It was weird not hearing your annoying voice babbling behind me while I was working." Eiri reached over and ruffled that pink hair. Shuichi remained unmoved and the novelist sighed.

"Well, I'll ask you again, but if you don't give me a real answer this time, then I won't let you leave this house till you do. You seem to forget only_ I _know how to work the security system."

Shuichi looked flustered, as if about to make an outburst, but he managed to contain himself. Instead, his face scrunched up in frusturation.

"No protest? Okay..." He cleared his throat a little. "...Shu? What's wrong?"

"...you never show me affection."

Eiri frowned a little and rolled his eyes. "Shu, you seriously just got that?"

The boy turned to him. "But Yuki! I always show _you_ affection!" Shuichi whined, a single tear rolling down his flushed cheeks. The older man rolled his eyes again.

"Will you stop crying! You're blowing this way out of proportion! Stop being so damn melodramatic!" He was beginning to lose his temper. His boyfriend cried way too much!

"Oh great! Thanks, Yuki! Yelling at me is gonna make me feel a whole lot better!" Shuichi muttered sarcastically. A few more tears rolled down his cheeks.

Eiri was sure he was going to explode. He didn't need this stress. But something inside him managed to take control of the dragon that was the novelist's temper. He tried thinking of a rational way to solve this. Instantly, he put that great romance novelist mind of his to work and quickly came up with a plan.

He pulled Shuichi into his lap and wiped his tears, shushing him all the while. When the boy had calmed a bit, Eiri spoke.

"I'll make it up to you..." He kissed Shuichi's neck lightly.

"Really? How?" The boy's eyes immediately began to sparkle.

"Well I can take you into the bedroom and make love to you all night long..." Eiri nipped Shu's shoulder. "...or I can take you somewhere on a date right now..."

"You're serious?"

"Well, would I be asking you if I were lying?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"Oh my god...and such hard choices! Umm..." Shuichi blushed, bypassed pink, and turned a deep shade of red as he felt the gentle touch of his lover wandering. He gasped a little as Eiri massaged him soothingly through his clothes, his lover's lips traveling across his skin. He moaned a little and began to squirm, his body felt like it was on fire and ached with desire. "...W-wait Yuki! I...I wanna go on a date!" he managed to get out as he bit back yet another moan and closed his eyes. He gulped and bit his lip. Yuki was becoming hard to resist. If he didn't cease his assault, Shuichi would never get his date!

But fortunately for him, he did stop and instead slid his arms around Shu's waist. "Sure, where do you want to go?" he asked. Eiri knew Shuichi would choose the date. (God only knows how often he offered such a prize...) His plan for tonight was to attempt to be as nice and affectionate as he could be, as a sort of 'thank you' for everything Shuichi had done for him for the past few years. After all, even Yuki would have to agree that Shuichi deserved it. He had been dragged through so much shit thanks to himself and the novelist, but nevertheless, he never stopped loving Eiri. Despite all the tears and pain he had gone through to be with him, he still loved him with all his heart. And that's pretty admirable!

Shuichi sighed with relief. "Well, hmm...how about somewhere simple? Like...the movies! Let's see that new horror movie that came out called Pulse!"

Eiri nodded. He hadn't seen a movie in theatres for a while and at this late at night, there would probably be very few people there. And a horror movie? Eiri loved horrors.

"Oh Yuki! I'm soooo happy now! Getting to go on another date with you is like...magic or something! I'm probably the happiest man in Japan right now...Maybe I should cry more often..." Shuichi said, snuggling into his lover's chest.

The novelist chuckled. "Don't bet on it. You cry enough!"

"Oh and don't worry, we'll do that other thing you mentioned later..." Shuichi winked suggestively and Eiri chuckled again.

"Duh! Of course...and Shu?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't wink like that again. You look weird."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two scrambled to get ready quickly (so they wouldn't have to go to the 10 o'clock show, instead of the 7:30) and climbed into Eiri's car. On the way to the movie theatre, Eiri mumbled curse words to himself about bad drivers and Shuichi swung his feet happily, beaming the whole time. They made it just in time for their movie and even had a few minutes to spare! As they made their way to their screening room, Shuichi laced their fingers together.

"Shu..." Eiri said with a slight frown.

"Oh come on, Yuki! No need to be embarassed!"

Yuki turned away. "I"m not embarrassed..." Shuichi heard him mumble.

"Not embarrassed? Stop joking yourself! You're as pink as my hair!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two lovers made their way down the aisle in the dark theatre and as Eiri guessed, there were few other people. Spotting a perfect seat in the fifth row, Shuichi pointed it out to Eiri and led him to it by hand. The previews had just started as they sat. The lights dimmed around them and the slight hum of the other customers whispering stopped as their movie began.

It was quite an odd beginning. You could hear quiet voices mingling with others and the credits flashing by. It took only a few screens of this for Shu to get extremely bored. He glanced back at the people behind him and spotted three teenage boys in the tenth row snickering about something. Shuichi ignored them and turned to find himself in face to face with Eiri. He gasped.

"Gosh! You scared me!" he whispered.

"You're bored, aren't you?" he whispered back.

"Yeah right now I am, but I always get like this with my short attention span and all..."

"Well, I'm bored right now too...Is it just me or are these credits taking forever?"

Shuichi sighed. "No, it's not just you."

"Well, I know what'll keep your attention..."

"What?"

"Take a guess..." Eiri placed his lips softly against Shuichi's, luring them into a deep kiss. He placed his hand on his lover's cheek and gently pulled him closer. Soon...they were all over each other.

Caught up in the moment, the two had completely forgot where they were. To them, they were at home, where it didn't matter where they touched or kissed each other. All they knew was that the fire of their desire for each other was now lit, and it was raging.

"Hey!" they heard someone yell, sounding distant, but very close at the same time. Suddenly, the lovers came back to Earth and their eyes snapped open.

The novelist blinked and looked down. He was straddling Shuichi with his arms wrapped around his neck. Shuichi gasped as he realized he was gripping the sides of Eiri's thighs and quickly let go. They looked at each other in horror, eyes wide and jaws dropped. Hey, at least they were still fully clothed...right?

Eiri fumbled around for a little and finally managed to get back in his own seat. They both checked their bodies to make sure they had not abandoned any pieces of clothing and managed to breath a sigh of relief.

After a moment, they looked at each other again, both tomato-colored in the face.

"I hope we weren't making noises..." Shuichi whispered frantically to Eiri. "Oh shit, Oh shit! I bet I was moaning!" He put his head in his hands in embarrassment.

Eiri leaned back in his chair. "Sonuvabitch...I knew we should've done it before we left. If it weren't for the other people here, we would've added 'movie theatres' to the list of places we'd done it already."

"Yuki...you keep a list of that? I want a copy!" Shuichi tried to imagine how long it would be. _'...There was that one time in that gas station bathroom...that one time in the back of a library...And like three times in different resturants...And that one time in the NG building's bathroom...And that one time in that port-a-potty...Damn, there was like no room in there! And why do we keep doing it in bathrooms? God...we're pretty damn nasty! Doing it in all these places! We're too adventurous and spontaneous! Wait...how many times have we done it on the couch? And I'm pretty sure I can count at least four times in Yuki's car...Man, we made a mess last time...I still can't believe he made me clean it up! It was mostly his mess!'_

"You're such a baka, Shu."

"Wow...it's pretty long isn't it?" Shuichi said, not even hearing the novelist's remark.

"Get a room, you fucking homos!" the same voice from earlier called. They turned to the source and it was a fat man in the third row on their right.

"Mind your own damn business and shut the hell up, you fat ass! I'm trying to watch a movie here!" Eiri called back.

"So was I, until I got distracted by your "_Oh_ Yuki!" the fat man said, mocking Shuichi in a girly tone. The boy slid down in his seat, damning himself for being such a moaner. The blonde bubbled with anger and fllipped the fat slob off.

"What time, _homo_?"

"Anytime. I'll fuck you up right now." Eiri said with a smirk.

The other man sported a disgusted look before scowling and turning back to the movie.

"Oh shit! We're so gonna get kicked out!" Shuichi said quietly after a moment, looking over his shoulder. "What if someone rats on us?"

"I don't give a shit. This movie sucks ass anyway."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucky for them, no one ratted on them. The movie slowly got better and soon Eiri felt genuinely interested in it. Ever since the incident, he had kept his arms crossed and didn't even look at Shuichi, in fear of his lust taking over him again. Neither did he look over at the fat man from earlier, knowing that that would keep him distracted from enjoying the movie.

He placed his arms on the arm rests and straightened his back in an effort to keep from falling asleep. He had woken up very early that morning to finish his new draft and indeed he did, but when he attempted to fall back asleep, he found he just couldn't. Let's just say he was _very_ irritated.

Suddenly, Eiri felt a sharp pain. His hand shot for the back of his head, and rubbed it. Someone must have thrown something small at him from behind. He turned around and spotted three teenage boys low in their seats, snickering to each other. His eyes narrowed into a glare. Eiri decided to get up and give the stupid teens a piece of his mind when he suddenly felt a tug on his sleeve.

"What?" he said sharply to Shuichi as he turned to him. The boy's eyes were glued to the screen and he looked scared out of his mind as he clutched his seat and Eiri's wrist in terror.

The blonde sighed and put his arm around Shuichi's neck, pulling him closer in an attempt to comfort his frightened lover.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiri was now slightly slumped in his chair, his arm wrapped loosely around Shuichi's shoulders. He was now fighting the sleep fairies that had come to take him away as he struggled to stay conscious. Why did sleep come to him now!

Suddenly, for the second time that day, something small hit him on the back of the head. This time he automatically turned around. He watched as one of the boys threw a piece of candy and hit Shuichi in the back of the head. His hand also shot for the back of his head and rubbed the spot where it hit him, but instead of turning to the obvious culprits as Eiri had done, he turned to his lover, who had suddenly stood. The boy could almost see the fiery aura floating around him. He was miffed.

Eiri managed to take one step forward before Shuichi tugged on his arm. "No, Yuki! Don't!" he whispered harshly.

Eiri sighed. At the pleading look his lover was giving him, he knew he couldn't refuse. He sat back down and let his head lean against Shu's shoulder.

_'I'll deal with them later...'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the movie, Eiri and Shuichi had made out twice more, unable to keep away from each other. God, were they eager for tonight!

(A/N: In case you're wondering, both men agreed that the movie was good, but they missed a few parts, so they didn't know for sure, lol.)

They made their way out of the screening room, hand in hand. As soon as they had reached the outside however, Eiri's hand shot instinctively for his cigarettes. He pulled one out, lit it, and took a long drag of his precious nicotine. Meanwhile, Shuichi looked up at the stars, mesmerized by the shiny specks of light. Leaning against the wall beside the blonde, his eyes wandered the sky as they searched for the moon. He gasped when he found it.

"Wow! Yuki, look at the full moon! It's so beautiful..."

Eiri stared at it until his eyes stung with the need to blink. The moon was indeed beautiful tonight. It made him think of the last time he saw it...

_**Flashback**_

The novelist sat on the edge of his bed with a lit cigarette. His eyes wandered out the window to the full moon before he looked over at his lover, who slept peacefully beside him.

Shuichi was bathed in the warm moonlight, as he lay on his stomach, revealing his toned bare back.

Eiri smirked. 'If you were to see my back, it would probably have a few fresh scratches on it...'

"Yuki..." Shuichi mumbled in his sleep, clutching the pillow tighter with a smile. He shifted slightly, almost revealing himself. His body was naked under the single sheet that had reached his hips and just barely covered his waist. Had Eiri been an artist, he would've drawn Shuichi right then, for he thought he looked absolutely beautiful. Perhaps even more beautful than the shining full moon just outside his window...

_**End Flashback**_

Eiri put the cigarette into an ashtray and walked up behind Shuichi.

"Not as beautiful as you..." he whispered into the boy's ear, sliding his arms around his lover's waist.

Shuichi blushed, leaning into the embrace. "Eiri..." he said softly and closed his eyes. Oh how the blonde loved the way his name sounded when Shuichi said it...He wished the boy would say it more often.

"Shuichi..." he whispered and they stayed in that position for god knows how long...

They strayed away from the world around them, to a place where it was just the two of them. Eiri buried his nose in Shuichi's hair, and got lost in the light strawberry scent...

He placed a tender kiss on his neck and Shuichi turned his head ever so slightly to make eye contact with his lover. Strangely, his eyes looked different...

For once, they looked...not cold, not annoyed, nor angry, but..._loving_.

His eyes looked even more beautiful with such a strong emotion controlling them. It was very strange, but...wonderful at the same time. Shuichi became lost in them...

"God...I love you, Eiri...so much it hurts..." The boy whispered.

"You stole my line..." he whispered back and Shuichi smiled as Eiri guided his lips to his. The kiss was soft and sweet at first, but escalated to passionate, deep...

When they pulled away, they were forced to return to the world around them. Back to the noisy cars and annoying people. No matter. They'd be in their own world when they got back home...

Eiri heard several people laughing their ass off behind them and turned with a frown. It was those stupid teens again. Well, now seemed like the perfect time to deal with them...

"I'll be back..." he said quietly as he stepped away from his lover.

"Yuki! Wait!"

Shuichi watched with worry as Eiri walked over to the tallest one, picked him up by the front, and punched him in the face before letting him crumple into a pile on the ground. The boy's friends made a run for it when he cracked his knuckles. He turned and walked back over to a laughing Shuichi, and, sliding an arm around his shoulders, smirked proudly.

"Now let's go home, Shuichi..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Did you like it? Then plz review! I'd love to know how I'm doing! Oh, and there might be a really short sequel to this! I'm not sure if I'm gonna write it or not though...well till next time...

AyameInLove


End file.
